Anastasia Bedelia Black
by rooster135
Summary: This is the sequel to my story 'Dreaming of Yesterday.' One day Anastasia goes to visit her father's grave when an unexpected surprise awaits her there. I suck at summaries but the story is better. Please Review. Harry Potter does not belong to me but Anastasia does.
1. Prologue

Anastasia Bedelia Black

Written by: Rooster 135

Prologue

I never knew my father. He died when my mother was pregnant with me. He died a hero, from what I was told of him. My mother never moved on, never remarried, she couldn't. She's a great mother, always looked out for me but growing up there was always this missing piece; my father. I visited his grave nearly everday and sat there talking to him.

After the Battle of Hogwarts and after the defeat of Voldemort the Ministry honored Sirius Black by giving him more money in the bank for his family and giving him a great big headstone. It was useless though because it's not like they could bring him back so there was still this hole in our lives.

I hated the Ministry so much for what they did to my father, for not giving him a trial, for blaming Aunt Lily and Uncle James' death on him, and I blamed them for my father's death. My mother's tried talking to me about it but there's just no turning me around on it. I hated them and I was never going to trust them.

It became better though once he returned, once everyone returned. No one knew how or why but they returned. My name is Anastasia Bedelia Black and this is my story.


	2. Chapter One

Part One: The Return

Chapter one

It was a year before I got my letter to Hogwarts. I was 10 years old and it was summertime. As always, I was visiting my father's grave. I was just sitting there talking to an empty grave.

"Hey, daddy, I know you probably can't hear me or anything but I just want to talk to you. I get to go to Hogwarts next year, I'm so excited but Mum's kind of nervous about it like she usually is," I told the gravestone rolling my eyes.

I heard someone chuckle from behind.

"Hermione always frets," the person said nostalgically.

I turned around and my eyes widened in fright. Standing there in the flesh was my father. It couldn't be possible. My father was dead. It must be someone with polyjuice potion. I opened my mouth and screamed. I turned around and began running towards my house which wasn't far from the cemetary.

I burst into the front door; tears falling down my cheeks. I ran into the kitchen where my mother was sitting at the table drinking tea with Aunt Ginny. I flew into my mother's arms; sobbing.

"Love, what's wrong?" Hermione asked; worriedly.

"There was s-s-someone at the cemetary," I sobbed.

"Who was at the cemetary?" my mum asked me; lifting up my chin.

"H-he looked like dad," I cried and buried my face into the crook of my mother's arms.

"Ginny, go get Harry, now," my mother said in a tone I've never heard her use before.

I heard Aunt Ginny get up to leave and with a loud pop she was gone. My mother ran her fingers through my curly brown hair and down my back like she did when I was little.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart," my mother whispered to me.

I cried myself to sleep in my mother's arms. I hadn't done that since I was very little.

HERMIONE'S POV

I was shaking as I put my daughter to bed. I sat down and rubbed my daughter's back as she slept. Was someone after my daughter? Was someone trying to kill her and if they were why would they choose someone to disquise themselves that was dead? So many questions ran through my head as I tried to figure something out. All I knew was that I had to keep my daughter safe.

She was so much like Sirius in so many ways. She liked to joke around and played pranks but she was also smart like me. I can't imagine when she's older how she would act around boys. Would she be like her father in that retrospect?

She has my hair but Sirius's eyes and his smile. She also had his laugh. I could feel the tears coming and I quickly wiped them away. I couldn't loose her. I just couldn't. Suddenly the door rang and I jumped. I looked down at Anastasia. She was still fast asleep. I pulled my wand out of my boot and walked out of the room.

I gripped the handle of the front door with my wand out before me. I thrust the door open and there he stood, in the flesh, was Sirius Black. Well, it was someone who looked like him. I pointed my wand in his face. His eyes went criss cross.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" I asked him.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two

HERMIONE'S POV

"It's me, it's Sirius," replied the man who looked like him.

"Prove it," I told him narrowing my eyes at the imposter.

"The first time we made love was in the Shrieking Shack and that's how Anastasia was created," he answered and cracked a smile as if he was remembering.

"Show me," I said; my throat thick with emotion as I lowered the wand a bit.

He morphed into a big black shaggy dog and I lowered the wand to my side. I began to cry.

"It's really you," I sobbed.

He morphed into his human form and took me into his arms. He held me as I cried.

"I'm here," he whispered in my ear.

I stopped crying and looked up at him with watery eyes. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer; leaning into the kiss.

"GET OFF MY MOTHER!" I pulled back and turned around seeing my daughter standing there.

Before I could stop her Anastasia came barelling at Sirius at full speed, knocking him to the floor. She began hitting him in the chest. I grabbed her and pulled her off of him.

"Anastasia, stop," I told her as she struggled against me. "It's him, it's Sirius, it's really your father. He's back."

Anastasia stopped struggling and looked up at me.

"Is it? Is it really him?" Anastasia asked in a shaky breath.

I nodded and she started to cry. She threw herself around her father's neck. He caught her; wrapping his arm around her.

"Daddy," she sobbed.

"I'm here," he whispered in her ear like he did mine.

He opened up one arm as if to invite me into the hug. I went over and wrapped my arms around both of them. We were together. We were a family. We were interupted by the sound of the fireplace coming to life. I stood up, my boyfriend and daughter following suite. Harry and Ginny came out of the fireplace; pale and shaky with one year old James Potter bundled up. Harry never did like flooing.

"Harry," I said tearfully. "Sirius is back."

Suddenly two more people followed out after Harry and Ginny. I gaped at the sight of Lily and James Potter. Looks like Sirius wasn't the only one that returned.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter three

ANASTASIA'S POV

I looked at Lily and James Potter with wide eyes. I looked at my mother and father.

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?" I asked my parents.

"We're not sure, sweetheart," they said in unison and briefly gave each other a smile.

"My parents are back," Uncle Harry said grinning.

"My daddy's back too!" I spoke up grinning and I hugged him tightly. "Isn't this great!"

"Yeah, Kid, it is," he said beaming and ruffled my hair.

"Who is this?" Uncle James raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Anastasia Bedelia Black," I said holdiing out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, kid," James said chuckling and shook my hand.

"That's my daddy," I told him as I pointed to my father.

"Padfoot, you're a dad now?!" James exclaimed looking up at him.

"Yep," he exclaimed proudly as he looked at my uncle with tears in his eyes.

James walked over to my father and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you again, Pads," James whispered.

"Same here, Prongs," Sirius said.

While that was going on I was introducing myself to my Aunt Lily.

"Is it okay if I call you Aunt Lily?" I asked her.

"It's fine, dear," Lily said smiling. "Technically you are my niece since you're Sirius's Child."

"I heard a lot about you and Uncle James from Uncle Harry," I told her politely.

My mother has always told me when meeting new people you must be polite.

"Are you sure this is Sirius's kid? She's way too polite," Lily said smiling.

"Oh, I'm sure and she gets that from me," my mother spoke up. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

Aunt Lily smiled and shook my mother's hand then Uncle Harry spoke up.

"Mum, Hermione is one of my best friends, the one I was telling you about before we came over," Harry said.

"Sirius, you slept with one of Harry's friends?" Aunt Lily asked; shocked.

"We fell in love before we slept together," Sirius said softly.

"You found your Lily?" James asked grinning at my father.

"Yeah, I found my Lily," Sirius said wrapping his arms around my mother.

Lily grinned in understanding and hugged the both of them. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Mum? Dad?" I questioned innocently widening my gray eyes.

"Yes?" they replied at the same time smiling down at me.

I grinned and held my hands behind my back as I began rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"If you two get married, can I plan the wedding?" I asked as innocently as I could.

Everyone in the room laughed except my mother who looked embarrased.

"There's no doubt about it, she's defiantly Padfoot's kid, look at the grin!" Uncle James said laughing.

"I think you need to go back to bed, honey," my mother said.

"Awww, but mummm," I said with a whine.

"No buts," she scolded me and went to escort me to my bed but I stopped.

"Mum? Can Dad put me to bed?" I asked her.

Mum turned around and looked at my father as if to ask him if he wanted to. He grinned at me.

"Sure, squirt," he said and tossed me over his shoulder. "Which way is your room?"

I pointed over my shoudler; giggling. He set me down on my bed and went to tuck me in but then I started to cry. He sat down on the edge of my bed and I buried myself into my side.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" my father asked me.

"Everyday I sat by your grave, just talking to you hoping you would talk back to me, and every night when I was in bed I dreamed that you were here with me. Now, my hope and my dream has come true. Please, don't leave us again, daddy," I sobbed.

"I'm here, kid," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

I cried until I fell asleep in his arms. As I drifted off I heard my father whisper: "I love you, darling girl."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter four

When I woke up the next morning a pair of familar hazel eyes were staring into mine. I let out a loud screech and the person fell off the bed. I scowled; looking over the edge of my bed. I wasn't too surprised to see Teddy Lupin lying on the floor rubbing his head. Even though he was almost 2 years younger than me he was my best friend in the whole world.

"What in Merlin's Pants are you doing here, Rainbow?" I asked; cocking my head to the side.

"Ugh," Teddy groaned as he sat up. "I told you to never call me that."

I smirked at him. Rainbow was the nickname a couple years ago because he could change his hair different colors in which I was jealous of.

"You love it and you know it," I replied in which he rolled his eyes. "So, you didn't answer my que-"

I was interrupted by Teddy's screams.

"MY PARENTS ARE ALIVE!" Teddy exclaimed; grinning.

"NO WAY!" I exclaimed with wide eyes. "MY DAD IS ALIVE!"

We both hugged each other tightly in delight. After a minute we both realized the hug was becoming awkward so we broke it.

"Me and my parents came over last night when you were asleep," Teddy explained to me. "We spent the night. All of us."

"Well, there's enough room for all of you," I said rolling my eyes.

Growing up my mother had always wanted to live in a Victorian style house so when we were rewarded with the money for my father's death my mother had a two story one built. With us being magical and everything, of course, it was also bigger on the inside with plenty of room.

"Also, Albus Dumbledore, is alive as well. He came over for a bit last night," Teddy told me excitedly.

"As in _the _Albus Dumbledore, as in _the _Albus Dumbledore who's also Uncle Harry's grandfather, and Aunt Lily's real father. The one who Voldemort was so freaking scared of?" I said in awe.

He was like my hero, well, second to Uncle Harry, and my mother I guess. And my father. Okay, so I have a lot of heroes that I am related to, okay? I guess I should Uncle James and Aunt Lily too. That's not the complete list but that's all I am going to say right now because the list could go on.

"Yes, and he came back this morning to talk with Aunt Lily," Teddy said softly. "So, was she like adopted or something?"

I gave him a nod in reply.

"What about Fred? Is Fred alive?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I also heard that Cedric Diggory was alive as well," Teddy replied.

We heard bits and pieces about Cedric Diggory. All we know is that he died in the Triwizard Tournament that Uncle Harry had competed in.

"Cool, I guess everyone's coming back. Does anyone know why?" I asked him but he just shook his head.

"You better hurry up and get dressed. Your mum and Aunt Lily are making breakfast. My mum has decided it was better to stay out of the kitchen, you know with her being a klutz and all," Teddy said and I laughed.

"Just like you?" I said sticking out my tounge.

"Hey! I'm not that big a klutz! Meanie," he said pouting turning around proceded to trip over thin air.

I let out a bark like laugh, clutching my stomach. I climbed off the bed and sat down on him and he let out a yelp.

"Get off me!" he exclaimed.

"Not until you say uncle!" I said cheerfully.

The door opened and in came Remus Lupin and my dad. I knew who he was because my mum used to tell me stories about the people that died, the heroes that didn't make it.

"What's going on in here?" my father asked as he crossed his arms, trying not to laugh at the scene before him.

"Nothing, daddy," I said innocently, poking out my lip.

Remus laughed.

"You're definitely his kid," he said and I beamed at him, I loved hearing that.

"I'm allowed to sit on him," I said to them.

"Oh, really, how is that?" Sirius asked me.

"Well, cause, we're getting married, duh," I said rolling my eyes as if it were obvious.

"Really?" Remus asked me raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Teddy proposed to me when I was four and I said yes," I said mock dreamily. "Want to see the ring?"

They nodded, trying not to laugh. I got off Teddy who let out a gasp of relief.

"Finally!"

That's what broke Remus and my father. They began laughing.

"Can you believe our kids, Moony?" my father said, letting out a bark like laugh.

I pulled out a flower ring out of a box and showed it to them when they finally stopped laughing.

"Mum froze it for me so it wouldn't die and charmed it so it would always fit my finger," I said smiling at it as I put it on my finger.

Remus and my father shared a knowing look. Sirius held out his hand.

"Ready to go meet everyone else?" he asked me.

I took his hand and nodded, never letting go.


End file.
